Fire Assassin One Year Annivesary!
by fire assassin
Summary: Hello, i am the Fire Assassin, and it has been one year of my stories being made! so i decided to make a small story of my OC's coming together and talk about the things in their mind. WARNING: rated M due to one of my OC's language.


**Hello everyone, it is me, Fire Assassin, and I have decided to make a ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY for my most worked on stories. (Yes, I know I have been here for more than a year, but this is where I got really focused on writing so don't judge me!) Anyway, let's begin this special by introducing the characters that I have worked on, my OC's!**

A door soon opens and Seigi walked in. he soon made it to a couch and sat at the far left.

"So this is the place, I never really thought that it existed. But why am I here? Shouldn't I be training for Hakai?"

Fire Assassin smirked as he looked at Seigi.

"**Well, since you were training, I figured to invite you here."**

"But I don't remember having an invite."

"**Well that is just one of the many powers I have here, but enough about that, let's continue with the others."**

"Others? You mean their more?"

"**Of course there's more, what you thought you were alone. Oh here's one now."**

The door open again as James Artemis, an OC from Super Smash Bros. Dark Vengeance appeared.

"Well, this is new."

"Now you know how I feel." Seigi said as James sat down.

"So your Seigi right, the first OC brought here?"

"Yeah, and you are James? I got to say, I heard a lot about you."

"Well same here with you."

"**Wow, you two seem to be getting along, and the other five haven't show up yet."**

James the raised a brow.

"Wait, you mean there's more coming?"

"**Well yeah, I didn't make only two OC's in a year. I would get more to show up, but that will be for next year. Anyway, here's the four I was talking about. And what do you know, it's the four kings."**

Hogosha, Axel, Andrew, and Kei arrived as they sat on chairs near the couch.

Kei then spoke first as he look around.

"So mind telling me why we are here again?"

"**To talk about the one year anniversary of stories that been made so far."**

Kei then rolled his eyes as he clapped his hands softly.

"Oh yes, two stories in one year, how nicely done Mr. Ass-Assassin."

"**It's Fire Assassin, jack ass."**

"Whatever."

Axel looked at Kei with a soft glare.

"Kei, show some respect. Remember, if he never got us in the story, we would not be here."

"Yeah, and I would be back home, with my hot ass Brazilian wife, having sex like rabbits in heat."

Andrew shakes his head a bit as he looks at Fire Assassin.

"I am sorry for his behavior; he was in the middle of something by the time we asked him to come. Please bear with it, I promise he won't act like this the whole time we are here."

"**It's fine Andrew. Besides, his attitude is what I like the most about him."**

Seigi then took this chance to ask a question.

"Hey, Fire Assassin, didn't you say that there was going to be five guests?"

James looked around and counted.

"Yeah, that's right. So far there are four beside us, so who's the fifth?"

"**He should be here soon; I hope he isn't mad at me though."**

Hogosha then got curious.

"Why would he get mad?"

"**Well, you see Seigi wasn't the first OC that I made a story for, he was really the second."**

"Then who was the first?"

Just then the door opened to reveal a brown and blue hedgehog that was like a humanoid. Kei did a face slap as he looked at him.

"Oh my god, you made a fucking furry? What the hell were you smocking man?"

"**I do not smoke. I was bored, I wanted to make a story, I fucked up, and I-"**

"LEFT MY ASS HIGH AND DRY!" said the hedgehog, whose name was Johnny Jackson, the original OC that Fire Assassin made.

"**It was a mistake, I am sorry, come on man, forgive and forget?"**

"Screw you man! Do you know how long I have been waiting for my story to get updated? It's been almost 14 damn months, and I haven't even been in any of your other damn stories."

James then slowly shook his head as he looked at Fire Assassin.

"You know it's wrong to leave something you started."

"**Yeah I do. But, to make up for it, I came up with an idea."**

Johnny then looked at him as he tapped his foot.

"Which is…?"

"**That I will remake/reboot your story!"**

Johnny soon stopped tapping as he looked at him and smiled. He then shook his hand.

"**Well, thanks man, sorry for being pissed."**

"**No big. Now sit down so we can get started."**

Johnny soon sat as he looked at the others.

"So what so we do here, anyway?"

"**Well we mostly talk about all the things you guys been through, your thoughts on games and movies and a few things as well."**

Seigi then cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't think we really need to know that much of each other, but I guess talking about some things would be good."

"Yeah," said Hogosha. "Besides, I was curious about a few things."

"**Well then let's get started."**

"Okay, well since I am the one who spoke most here, I will go first." Said Kei as he looked around. "Now, there has always been something bugging me. Can anyone tell me why this Naruto kid is all hyped around here in the site, because to me, he doesn't even look to be original?"

Andrew raised a brow.

"What do you mean, Naruto is a good character, and he is a classic."

"That's bull shit. Have you noticed that Naruto is a blond hair clone of Goku from DBZ? Hell let's go through the list of similarities: both eat like hell, both are considered stupid at times by close friends, both wear orange, both have special powers and backgrounds that make them stand out from others, both like to fight, both have rivals that are badass, both said rivals acts like dicks and ass holes to others, and finally, both games are either hit or miss."

Seigi then scratched his head.

"I think you might be going off the deep end there."

"Why, because a few people are going to act like fan girls over that Blondie? Yeah right. Besides, I don't hate him completely. He is cool in his own right in a way I guess."

Johnny then slouch back as he began to enjoy this.

"You think that's nuts, look at how people go bat shit insane for Rouge from Sonic the Hedgehog."

Kei then chuckled as he smiled.

"Oh don't get me started on that. I still say that she was only made because a few a-holes from Sega were horny as fuck. I mean come on, a bat that dresses up like a stripper and steals jewels? Two words SEGA; Gold-Digger! Besides, why the hell is it that she is the only one to show off her breast while no one else does? Amy don't do it to get sonic, Blaze don't do it, hell, not even a human in the damn time that series was around did it, not even once! I am telling you, she was made only to get guys who played the game to go fap-fap-fap to all day long!"

Andrew began to blush as Seigi twitch an Eye.

"That's a really dirty mouth you got on you."

"Yeah well, just because I am a good guy doesn't mean I have to all good and what not."

James the raised a finger.

"Well, did anyone felt a little bad about Guilty Gear and BlazBlue never having a crossover?"

Johnny than sighed.

"Yeah, kind of a shame really. I loved the hell out of G.G and wanted to have Sol Badguy go off with Ragna in a cross over. It would have been cool if it was a DLC on BlazBlue, as if saying a proper farewell to the game that started it all. But no, we can't get even that."

Hogasha then asked a question.

"You know, maybe we can asked the guys at Screw attack to have a death battle between Sol and Ragna, and find out who is truly the best poster boy for Arc."

"Now that's a good idea. It would be awesome to have that."

Seigi smiled as he began to think of what else to talk about.

"So what is the memorable thing you guys seen."

Axel spoke up.

"The time I played Dead Space. It was the scariest thing I played since I was a kid."

James shivered at that name.

"I am right there with you. My boy had it once, and he was scared. I played it, and was creped out. It's basically resident evil in space."

Kei then put a thought to his head.

"I would say the time I played ninja gaiden one, two, and three for PS3. They were good, but 3 were poor. I beat it in only a day, and it was more hack and slash then there was in puzzles. Plus, you fight the same damn boss like 4 or 5 times. I didn't even have to fight Vergil that much in Devil May Cry 1 or 3! And let me tell you, he is a tough son of a bitch."

Andrew laughed a bit as recall his fond moments.

"Mine is when I went to a game called lollipop chainsaw with an old friend of mine."

Everyone then looked at him as he began to get a little nervous.

"What, it was a good game. Don't tell me you are mad that it was based on a girl."

Kei then smirked.

"No it's just we figured you never were in to violent games, since you are all pacifist and stuff."

"Well, it's funnier than it is violent in a way. But I beat it in a day, and I felt kind of bad that it was short. The only hard part I had was when I had to climb a building in the arcade level. I had the song 'I want to be tall' stuck in my head for a week after that."

They others laughed as Hogosha began to speak.

"Mine is when I went hunting for the first time. I was out with my grandpa in the woods, and we got split up. I was only 12 at the time, and I was still new to the whole hunting idea. Anyway, I was near a river, and I saw it."

Seigi, interested in the story, leaned in.

"What was it?"

"It was a fox, a pregnant one of all things. It was wounded, and it didn't have a chance of making it. I went near it and it looked at me, ready to attack. I put my weapons and got near it. It trusted me enough to pet it, and my grandpa came at that time. He saw that she was ready to give birth and put his weapon down. I asked him why, and he said 'A hunter hunts those that are a threat to him, not those who aren't.' soon, the fox died, but gave birth to a healthy baby fox. Grandpa saw that I began to like fox's, so he let me keep him. I named him Alastair, from a name of a character in a book I read, and I took good care of him until I had to let him go in to the wild. That is the most proud memory I have in my life."

Johnny and nodded as he spoke.

"Mine is the day I went to the theme park. I was there too long and the place closed down on me. So I had to get out during the time. Once I got out, I ended up seeing a dog. It was a pup German Shepard, and it was lonely too. I took him home and called him Kujack, and he was a good friend over the years. I remember one time, a rotten ass kid my age wanted to take him. He took the leash, and Kujack ran like hell, dragging him about 30 feet till he stopped."

The group laughed as Seigi began to finish it.

"Mine is when I went to see an old friend of mine at his home. I went there and I met a woman. I thought it was his wife, but I soon saw another and another. Turns out, he was having a family reunion, and he and his father was the only men in a family of 25."

Kei almost dropped a jaw.

"Damn, his parents must love sex."

"That what I said. Anyway, while I was there, all of his sisters start hitting on me. They were all trying to either sleep with me, or marry me. It was uncomfortable. Luckily I got out of there, but that's not why it was memorable."

"Really, then why?"

Seigi then blushed a little as he spoke.

"I soon made it in time for New Year's, and I met a girl named Kalma there. She was just beautiful, in every sense of the word. Believe it or not, we knew one another from way back. It was there, on the new year's party, that we became a couple."

The others nodded as the smiled. Fire Assassin then looked at his watch.

"**Well it's time to go. I hope you guy's enjoy you knew year, and I will see you next year."**

The guys soon stood up as they all left, but Fire Assassin got Johnny by the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"**Nothing. I just want you to know that this year will be big for you, I promise. I will get started after James is done, OK?"**

Johnny then smiled as he looked at him.

"You got it. Later."

**And so end an anniversary. If you are new and interested in my characters, read them up in my profiles. Well, time to go, see you next year.**

**P.S.: I did not intend to offend anyone who likes the things that was said about Naruto, Rouge, Goku, or anything at all. I only did what I thought my character would say had they truly existed. I know them well since I made them, so what they say is based on the personality and behavior that they have.**

**P.S.S: If you want to see a battle between Ragna and Sol, head to screw attack and make a comment about it in death battle. Also, expect to see a big battle with Goku and Superman in it. it was delayed a week ago due to updating the battle, but the guys there said it will be there when it's ready. So, bye.**


End file.
